


Not Happening

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [103]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Unlikely Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know Sharon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Happening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allwasnew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allwasnew).



> Prompt by allwasnew at the LJ Comment Fic community: [any/any, any/any, blind date (50 words)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78833159#t78833159)

This was _not_ happening.  
  
Maria frowned as Agent Clint Barton blinked at her, the only sign of his matching bewilderment, before he came close enough to ask, "You know Sharon?"  
  
Maria scowled. "I know Sharon."  
  
They both wondered though how well that she'd match up _them_ for a blind date.


End file.
